Je suis tien, tu es mien
by CherryAnderson
Summary: L'anniversaire de Klaine aurait du se passer ainsi :)


Petit story qui nous vient de sheonlyreadsbooks J'ai beaucoup aimé et j'ai voulu vous le faire partager (avec l'accord de l'auteur évidemment).  
Laissez moi des reviews :)  
Bisous à vous!

Blaine était pelotonné dans son lit, complètement retombé dans l'état qu'il était quand lui et Kurt ont rompu. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il aille en cours aujourd'hui. On était vendredi, il loupera seulement quelques tests et quizz, il n'aura pas trop de devoir à faire. Il mentit et dit à sa mère qu'il était malade. Bien qu'il ne soit pas physiquement malade, il ne se sentait pas assez bien pour aller au lycée. Il avait mal au ventre et ses yeux le brûlait à force de pleurer. Aujourd'hui devait être le jour où Kurt et lui fêteraient deux ans merveilleuses années en étant ensemble. Mais évidemment, ils ne l'étaient plus. C'était totalement de le faute de Blaine.

A la moitié de la journée, Sam lui envoya un texto, lui demandant où il est. Blaine voulait lui mentir mais il ne pouvait pas. Il lui raconta la vérité. A laquelle, Sam lui dit de se lever et de venir au lycée, que rester à la maison toute la journée et la nuit en un super vendredi ne l'aiderait pas, mais Blaine mit son téléphone sous son coussin. Il regarda film après film qui le faisaient penser à Kurt, sanglotant pendan chaque film alors qu'il prenait Margaret Thatcher: Le Chien(la peluche), et de temps en temps, il se tournait dans son lit juste pour voir la photo de Kurt qu'il avait à côté de son lit.

Blaine ne se sentait pas assez bien pour se nourrir ou boire quelque chose. La seule chose qu'il fit c'était de se brosser les dents, car il avait tendance à être dégouter s'il ne le faisait pas aussitôt qu'il était réveillé, et pour aller au toilette quand il en avait besoin. Autrement il était confiné dans son lit, porte fermé au cas où sa mère rentrerait plus tôt. Il ne voulait vraiment pas être vu comme ça.

Et la porte fermée, expliqua pourquoi il n'entendit pas les coups presque frénétiques à sa porte d'entrée. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendut le klaxonnement venant de son allée, le dérangeant, qu'il s'essuya les larmes qu'il avait sur le visage, mit pause à son film et descendit les marches. Il ouvrit la porte complètement dans les vappes.

Il sortit des vappes quand il ouvrit complètement la porte. Sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement et ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus gros. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il y avait devant lui. Il devait être entrain de rêver. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai.. Kurt, oui, son Kurt, était à côté de la voiture, une sourire espiègle sur son visage et un bouquet de fleurs à la main.

Kurt commença à marcher vers Blaine, mais Blaine était encore sous le choque. Il ne disait rien. Il secouait juste sa tête plusieurs fois, sachant que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Kurt serait reparti à reculons s'il pensait que Blaine était entrain de lui dire de ne pas venir, mais Kurt connaissait assez bien Blaine pour dire qu'il était juste choqué. Kurt tendit timidement le bouquet de fleurs et parla avec une voix mélodique "On est le 15".

Blaine passa une main dans ses cheveux désordonné, bouclé et inclina sa tête, pas capable de dire quelque chose, pendant qu'il prenait le bouquet avec son autre main.

"C'est notre anniversaire." Dit Kurt doucement.

"Je sais" répondit Blaine en essayant de se géré, en regardant les fleurs. Il détestait ce à quoi il ressemblait à cet instant. Il savait que ses yeux étaient gonflés et rouge, et que ses cheveux étaient hors contrôle, et que son nez était un peu rose. Il devait être hideux.

"Je t'aime" Dit Kurt presque comme un murmure, après un long moment de silence.

Blaine releva les yeux des fleurs choqué. Il secoua encore sa tête.

Kurt soupira et s'approcha de Blaine, encore à la porte d'entrée. "C'est vrai, Blaine," insista-t-il. "Je t'aime tellement."

"Mais.. Tu m'as dis.. Je croyais.." Blaine râla un peu. La dernière fois que Kurt et lui ont parlé, bien qu'ils sentaient tous les deux la connection, il sentait qu'il ne se remettrait plus ensemble dans un avenir proche.

"Je sais. je t'ai dis qu'on ne se remettrait plus ensemble, mais je ne peux pas rester loin de toi, Blaine. Après le mariage... Je t'aime tellement. Je ne veux plus être loin de toi une nouvelle fois. " Disait Kurt sincèrement.

"Vraiment?" Demanda Blaine timidement.

"Vraiment." Confirma Kurt.

Et un petit sourire parvint sur le visage de Blaine pendant qu'il passa son bras fermement autour du cou de Kurt en poussant presque Kurt sous la force du câlin, mais Kurt suivit le mouvement et le serra aussi fortement. Ils restèrent tous les deux à la porte d'entrée, dans une etreinte très forte avec les yeux humides avant que Blaine n'entraine Kurt dans la maison. Il lui donna un léger baiser.

"Alors on est...?" Demanda Kurt.

Kurt inclina sa tête, souriant. "On est ensemble. On est un couple. Tu es mien. Je suis tient."

Blaine inclina sa ête et embrassa Kurt à nouveau. Blaine mit les fleurs dans de l'eau et ils passèrent la majorité de la journée à parler. Ils parlèrent de confiance et d'amour et compréhension et solitude et tout ce dont ils avaient besoin de parler pour les besoin de leur relation. Quand la conversation sérieuse fut fini, et que quelques larmes furent versés, ils se couchèrent ensemble dans le lit, regardant les films que Blaine avait préparé. Ils se pelotonnèrent très proche l'un de l'autre et bien qu'ils pleurèrent pendant les films, Blaine ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire dans les bras de Kurt.

C'est comme ça que leur anniversaire devrait se passer.


End file.
